Babysitting the Grands
by NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Gibbs & Jack babysit the McGee twins and Victoria Palmer. Fluff. Established Slibbs.


_This randomly popped into my head after various conversations I've had over the last week with JamJar98. This is dedicated to her. I guess I needed some Grandpa Gibbs and Grandma Jack. _

_Also, to those of you not on Tumblr, there's a whole crew of us Slibbs writers / lovers over there, and it's fun to see the comments and conversations that happen in posts. Join in on the fun._

_Much love. ~Oreo (aka FromStoneToHallows)._

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten tied up in this. Something about the way she'd looked at him. Something about her voice. Maybe it was the way her soft, tempting lips had moved. Maybe it was the low, inviting tone her voice had taken on.

Maybe it was simply the look in her eyes that was communicating in no uncertain terms that he had a pretty good chance of getting lucky if he agreed.

He'd just chalk it up to him being a good person, deep down. A good adopted grandfather. He'd never admit to her ability to get him to do just about anything with only the bat of her eyelashes—no matter how obvious it was to everyone else.

And now, here they were, together—starting the journey of babysitting three young kids in his house. Jimmy and Tim had dropped their kids off not two minutes ago, in order to go on a group date with their wives and friends to some movie. Gibbs was impressed with their ingenuity, how they went to Jack to ask if she could babysit the kids, knowing she would rope him into it with ease.

Gibbs now found himself corralling their kids into his living room with Jack in order to distract them. He was more than surprised that none of the kids had cried when their parents left them. Perhaps they were more familiar with him, and even Jack, than he had believed they were.

They had the bags of essentials and distractions the parents had left, they had the toys that had been left in his house during previous kid visits, and they had the stuff Jack had brought along. There were a pile of movies, plenty of goldfish, graham crackers, and juice, a bag of crayons, an assortment of coloring books, and various toys and stuffed animals sitting in an old wooden box he had crafted to store his own little girl's toys decades ago.

Victoria Palmer was already four years old, something he didn't quite grasp. He still remembered the day she was born, when the whole team had met at the hospital. How he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his team together, and at the way fatherhood suited Jimmy and sparkled in his eyes. Couldn't help but smile even wider at the little innocent newborn. He remembered how everyone had demanded he hold her, and despite his protests as she had been practically shoved into his arms, it had been a pretty calming moment. He knew he'd go to any lengths to protect the little girl from then on, because she was family now.

The twins, Johnny and Morgan, were almost two, which was even more unbelievable. He'd remembered the fear he'd internalized all those months in Paraguay, the fear that Tim would never get to see his kids be born, never even get to know them—all because of him. It had been one of the main reasons keeping him going and trying to get the kid out of there alive. He didn't give a damn about himself, all he'd wanted was for Tim to experience the fatherhood he deserved—the fatherhood he himself had been robbed of in '91.

But they'd gotten out of there, and not only did Tim get to be around for the birth, but even he'd gotten to get a peek of the siblings after they were born. Maybe it was unfair to the little twins, but his memory remembered more about Jack that day than it did of them, no matter how cute the new tiny family members were. He'd remembered the smile Jack had on her face upon seeing them. Remembered the way she'd held little Johnny like he was the world.

He didn't know at the time that she was having the same inner struggle as him, thinking of her own girl, thinking of the lost moments. If only he'd known at the time that they both understood each other on so many levels.

"Gampa Bibbs."

He looked down at the four year old tugging on his pant leg.

"Gampa Bibbs," Jack repeated with a laugh. "That never gets old."

He glared at her for a second and looked back down at Victoria.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I wanna watch princess movie."

He pointed over to the pile of movies sitting by the tv.

"Go pick what you want."

The little girl made her way over there, while he turned his attention to the two kids that Jack had sat on the floor with crayons and books.

"Look guys, it's Bibbs," Jack said animatedly, pointing up at him. It drew the attention of Morgan, while Johnny continued to draw nonsensical green lines all over a picture of a dog. "Bibbs," Jack repeated, pointing at him.

"Quit encouragin' 'em," he growled.

"Bibbs!" Morgan repeated, smiling up at him.

He couldn't hold his glare when the little girl looked at him like that.

"Good job," Jack cooed, leaning down and kissing her head. She then pointed at him again and repeated the nickname, to which Morgan yelled it delightfully again as she pointed her chubby finger at him.

He groaned, not able to contain the smile at how cute it was.

"Gonna get them to start callin' you somethin' stupid," he muttered under his breath. She just shrugged.

Except he wouldn't actually do that, because something stirred in him that felt really good when Victoria had started calling her "Grama Jack". And that wasn't something he wanted to stop hearing anytime soon.

Though, he also didn't know why Victoria could manage the "r" sound in Jack's title and also manage the "ck" at the end of her name. Apparently, despite also being able to say the "g" sound in their titles, the little girl couldn't manage it in his name. Maybe it was a ploy by everyone, making sure he had the real gimpy sounding Grandpa title.

Or she was just being a four year old and he was being over-dramatic. But still.

He lowered himself down, grunting a little as he got himself into a sitting position on the floor, wincing at the pain he felt pulse in his knee. He maneuvered it a bit, making himself more comfortable.

"Drawin' a dog, Johnny?" he asked the little boy, pointing at the mass of green zigzags.

"Do," the little boy grunted back, not managing the "g" on dog.

"Wanna switch colors?"

He offered a blue crayon to the boy. Johnny grabbed it in his free hand and attempted to color with both hands at the same time. He smirked at the sight.

He glanced over to Victoria, who had gotten bored of looking at movies and was rummaging around in the wooden box. He then turned his attention to Jack, who was coloring with Morgan.

"Which color?" Jack asked, pointing at a section of the picture, the lion's mane.

Morgan picked up a purple crayon and handed it to Jack.

"Nice choice," Jack complimented, beginning to color the mane. Morgan was busy making another lion a whole assortment of colors.

He let his gaze linger on Jack, watching the way her mouth opened slightly as she concentrated on making smooth strokes and staying within the lines. He watched her hair bounce against her shoulder lightly, let his gaze linger down her neck, to where her shirt was dipping as she leaned over. He tilted his head, taking it in—before he realized he felt movement on his leg.

He furrowed his brows and looked down, where Johnny was now entertaining himself by moving the blue crayon across his khaki jeans.

"Hey," he grunted, taking the crayon from the kid. He flipped the page of the book, figuring the kid may want new space for his next jumble of lines. He threw a couple more different crayons on the book, in case Johnny wanted to switch out the green or blue. He just needed to make sure the boy didn't try to eat any of them.

He looked back to Jack, seeing that she was now smiling at him.

"He got your pants?"

He nodded in response.

"Too bad. Good thing he didn't get your shirt," she commented.

He looked down, smirking. For some reason she really loved the look of him with his USMC gray t-shirt combined with any of his blue flannels, along with this pair of khaki jeans. He'd never cared too much about what he was wearing, but her opinions in his clothes did amuse him. Once again, he'd never admit she had the ability to get him to do almost anything.

"Still got time," he answered, thinking about how kids seemed to have the uncanny ability to ruin your clothes. Whether they spit up on you, threw up on you, leaked poop on you, spilled juice all over you, wiped their dirty hands on you, whatever. Where there was a will, there was a way.

He was going to avoid that tonight though, because he was hoping to see the shirt he was wearing on her body later on.

* * *

They were all getting comfortable on the couch, the movie Victoria had finally picked starting on the tv. Jack was bringing plastic cups into the living room, in order to store all the kids' goldfish and try to pretend to contain the inevitable mess.

She watched as Gibbs scooped up Morgan onto his lap, and then watched as Johnny walked up to him and held out his arm, wanting to be picked up too. She smiled, watching as Gibbs then scooped up the twin and placed him on his other knee, hugging them both close and pressing a kiss to each of their heads. She paused at the living room entryway, enjoying the sight.

She loved seeing how extra soft Gibbs was around children. She loved seeing him bond with his adopted grand kids. He was already a teddy bear deep down, under that sometimes gruff exterior—but when kids were involved, his teddy bear mode was on steroids.

She knew he must have been a great dad to Kelly. It was no wonder all of his teammates, past and current, considered him to be like their adopted dad. It was no wonder everyone looked up to him, even small little kids. His protectiveness and gentleness permeated those stubborn boundaries he tried to keep up, and everyone could feel it.

She almost wondered, in another lifetime, what it would have been like to have kids with him.

"Grama Jack, the movie is startin'!"

She was pulled out of her thoughts about him by Victoria's screech. Gibbs and her shared a smirk.

"I'm here, I'm here," she said, making her way to sit beside Gibbs on the couch.

She placed the cups on the table in front of them and opened the lid of the giant container of rainbow goldfish. She doled out a small amount into several cups, handing one to Victoria who was now sitting on her right side. She held out two of the cups to the twins balancing on Gibbs' knees, making sure they each had a good grasp before she let go.

"Gibbs?"

He shook his head at her offer of a goldfish cup.

"Fine then. Be boring."

She filled the cup a little more and kept it in her hand for herself, popping a few of the rainbow goldfish into her mouth. She looked over to her left, at the kids on Gibbs' knees, feeling jealous that he got to cuddle both of them. She held her arms out to the nearest twin, Johnny, who was sitting on his right knee.

The little boy _glared_ at her in a very _Gibbs_ like way, and then turned away from her and nestled closer to Gibbs. She couldn't help but feel offended.

"Ha. Guess I'm not the borin' one after all."

Gibbs smiled victoriously and hugged the boy a little closer, giving him another kiss on the head. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. She then laughed when Johnny took the moment to start grabbing goldfish with his chubby fist and dump them unceremoniously onto Gibbs' lap. Gibbs made a face.

"Hey, stop that," he grunted, jostling his knee to get Johnny's attention. He moved his hand from Johnny's stomach and grabbed the cup, trying to pry it away from the kid, which only made Johnny start to cry.

She smirked at Gibbs' face, seeing him realize there was no way to win in this situation. She watched as he relinquished the cup back to Johnny, the defeat and resignation flashing across his face as Johnny then dumped another fistful of fish onto his lap.

"I may be boring, but at least I'm not a trash disposal."

She just smiled sweetly at the glare he gave her.

Victoria hummed along with the song playing in the movie, more absorbed than any of the rest of them.

"Fish."

Jack looked back over to see Morgan offering a green goldfish to Gibbs.

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you though."

The little girl didn't accept that answer.

"Fish," she said again, bobbing her fist with the fish by his mouth.

He winced, but leaned forward a little and opened his mouth, letting the girl deposit the goldfish into his mouth. Morgan squealed in excitement when he closed his mouth and crunched it.

"Thank you," he said solemnly.

She felt her heart flutter. She swore nothing could be cuter.

The little fist went into the cup again and closed it around some more fish, holding it back up to his mouth.

"Fish."

He sighed, then opened his mouth for Morgan again.

Some of the fish made it, a couple of them dropped into his lap to join the other abandoned fish.

"You're a good man," she said, reaching over and resting her hand on his upper thigh.

"Yeah. That's what they all tell me."

She snorted, shaking her head and ignoring his smirk.

"Morgan, share more fish with Grandpa Bibbs," she cooed.

The girl obediently got another fistful and held them up to him again.

"Fish."

She chuckled to herself, feeling his glare on her again as she pretended to be watching the movie.

It didn't take long before Johnny and Morgan both lost interest in the movie. Johnny dumped the rest of his goldfish into Gibbs' lap, while Morgan lost hold of her cup and dumped the rest of hers on the floor. The kids were placed back on the floor with the crayons and books, while Jack and Gibbs cleaned up the mess. Victoria moved off the couch and stood in front of the television as they cleaned up, clearly not impressed with them getting in the way of the movie.

She heard crying as she scooped goldfish into the trash, looking over to see Johnny and Morgan fighting over a crayon. Morgan then reached out and pushed Johnny away, who then fell on his butt and began to cry more.

"Here we go," Gibbs muttered.

She went over to try her best to soothe them and fix the situation, knowing they were probably tired and starting to feel out of sorts being out of their usual environment and away from their mom. Jack scooped up Johnny and rubbed his back, making gentle soothing noises, which didn't seem to help much.

"Hey, it's okay, come on," she soothed, bouncing the wailing kid in her arms. Morgan was fine on the floor again, distracted with using the red crayon she'd won to draw all over a cat. Victoria was still engrossed in the movie.

"C'mere bud."

She was surprised when Gibbs had appeared from behind her and taken Johnny from her arms in a split second, hoisting the kid up onto his shoulders. Johnny was quiet in an instant, seeming to enjoy the higher vantage point as he gripped onto Gibbs' hair, making the older man wince.

She admired the way his tactic had worked, and found herself really admiring his arms as he held the kid up. The way his muscles were tightened, the way the upper sleeves of his flannel shirt were now tight around his muscle. She liked the veins she could see popping on the bare portion of his arms, and in his strong hands. She let her eyes wander to the way his position made his USMC shirt look tighter across his chest too, and how his shirt was lifted just enough that she could see the slightest hint of skin.

She didn't resist her sudden desire to touch him, standing to his side and reaching out, placing her hand on his lower back, rubbing a little. He glanced down at her, and she slipped her hand underneath the shirts and placed her palm directly against the warm skin of his back. Their eye contact intensified.

"Did I tell you yet how sexy you are when you're taking care of kids?"

She watched her words turn in his brain.

"Not so bad yourself," he said, giving her that half smile that always short circuited her brain as he glanced down to her lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, glancing down at his lips too.

"Wanna tell me more when the kids leave?" he muttered.

"I intend to."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss, enjoying the small little moment. Then she turned her attention back to keeping the girls occupied and alive.

* * *

"Say goodbye," Jimmy instructed, holding Victoria's hand in his as they went to the door.

"Bye Grama Jack. Bye Grama Bibbs."

"Aw," Jack murmered, holding her heart, "from Gampa to Grama. You're movin' up in the world, Cowboy."

Tim snorted while Jimmy shook his head in amusement, the Doctor's smile going away in an instant when he looked at Gibbs. He hastily thanked them and took Victoria and her bag out the door.

"Say bye," Tim said, a kid in each arm and their bag slung over his shoulder.

The twins were both silent, clearly not caring about what was going on. Jack went over and said bye to each of them, pressing a kiss to both of their heads.

"Say bye to Bibbs," she said quietly to Morgan, pointing at Gibbs.

"Bib!" the little girl shrieked in delight, clapping to herself.

"I like it," Tim said as he and Jack exchanged smirks. "Thanks again."

"It was fun. I like being with the kids. Let us know next time you guys need a date night."

"We will, thank you."

"Bye, Tim," Gibbs said as the little family went out the door.

When the door was closed, both of them looked around at the mess. Green, yellow, orange, red, and purple goldfish were strewn all over, some even crushed into the carpet. Little pieces of graham crackers were among the mess, including soggy bits that had been chewed on. Crayons were everywhere, as well as torn pages from the various coloring books. Not to mention the assortment of toys littered about.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Yeah. Gettin' too old for this."

"Are not."

He gave her a look, but she knew it was true. The man still chased down suspects night and day, and occasionally acted like he had the libido of a much younger man in bed. She grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

He glanced from the mess down to their hands.

"Clean up later," he decided, squeezing her hand in his. "Wanna hear more about how sexy you find me."

He turned to her and put his free hand on her hip, securing her hips against his.

"I don't know, it's not the same without the kids," she teased, reaching up and smoothing her hand across his short hair.

"Too bad. Was hopin' I'd see you wearin' my shirt in bed tonight."

"Never said that was off the table, Gampa Bibbs."

He let out an exasperated sigh, moaning into her shoulder. She held in her chuckle, feeling bad for how much she'd teased him all night.

"Gibbs?"

He looked up at her and she pressed her hand against his chest.

"You're a wonderful grandpa to those kids. They're lucky to have you in their life."

He shook his head, dismissing it. It didn't surprise her, he never took compliments easily.

"Nah. They're luckier to know you."

She smiled and shook her head, escaping his embrace and tugging his hand behind her as she headed to the stairs.

"Whatever you say, Bibbs. Let's get those dirty pants off of you. You can show me how 'not boring' you are."

She squealed when he just pulled her back into him and hugged her body tight against his, feeling his smile as he nuzzled his nose against her neck and pressed a slow, wet kiss against her pulse.

"Whatever ya say, Grama Jack."


End file.
